Lie Detector
by ilovejasperpotter
Summary: Nothing to me. Bella can tell if you are lying and was emmetts little sister in huamn life. see what happens when you mix 8 vampires together will her and edward fall in love? of course they will im a sucker for romance. AU AV/ All vampire
1. Chapter 1

Hey every I'm back sorry I have had writters block 3 jasperpotter

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Hello, I'm Bella McCarty and I'm a vampire. I wasn't always this way. I once had a brother. We would do everything together. We would go to school and talk. I didn't have parents but we grew up ok. What I mean to say is that my mother died during child birth and my father committed suicide quickly after. Emmett was 8 and I was 3. Fourteen years later, I got in a fight with him and he stormed off. I now live as a vampire. I met up with some vampires along my way. The Denali coven as they call themselves. One of the men told me that I had the power to detect when someone is lying. It is quiet useful. They also taught me a new way of life. I now only feed of the blood of animals. I have committed my life to saving others and work as a doctor in very small towns. The Denali coven recommended Forks, Washington. I was going there in three days' time to start at the hospital.

January 18, 2005, my first day at the hospital and the first thing I smell is vampire. It is not as strong as if one were here but it smells as if he were recently here. I go through out my day taking the 4 hour day shift and the 10 hour night shift. During one break the vampire I smelled returned. It sounded like he was on the fourth floor so I quickly took a break and head his way. He must have sensed another vampire present. Then a petite human boy came up to me "Oh Dr. Cullen is already taken **(A/N the bold is if she sees truth or a lie.) (truth)**. But Dr. McCarty…" Dr. Cullens head shot up and looked at me. He looked in disbelief. "I am not free today but maybe tomorrow? **(lie)**" I felt sorry for him. Just then Dr. Cullen got up and headed my way. "May I speak with you? Dr. McCarty?" I silently agreed. "I am Dr. Cullen and might I say welcome. It isn't often we get… visitors. **(lie)" **I could tell he knew what I was and that many nomads traveled through. Nomads with red eyes. I hated it when people lied to me, especially men. "I can tell that is not true. Many nomads come and you're wondering if I am here to steal blood. Is that not the case?" I questioned.

He paused and told me to meet me by his car after our shift. I did not see him the rest of the night and or the morning. I hated surprises. Ever since my human years surprises often included a smack across the face. I hesitantly followed him. I had to ask. "You are not planning hurting me in any way. Correct?" I asked Dr. Cullen. "No not at all. **(truth)**" I was indeed relieved.

The doctor had told me to call him Carlisle. I accepted his offer but he could tell I was hesitant suggesting that I take my car and follow him. We reached a big white house **(AN: You all know what the Cullen house looks like).** "Beautiful. Did your wife do it" He looked surprise. "Yes, we have had it for a long time." **(AN: for all the statements they say.) **We entered the house and a lovely woman with caramel hair (guess who!) came around the corner. She, of course, was hesitant after seeing me. "Esme, this is the new doctor…" I looked at him then her "Bella McCarty" Esme almost dropped the plate. Just then a tall blond man entered after a small pixy. She ran up to me immediately. "You came early than I expected. We came home as I saw you meeting Carlisle." The man looked hesitant. "Oh and you do look like Emmett! So much! He refused to come home because of some stranger. I told him this would be important." It took me a moment to register. "Emmett? Tall, dark curly hair and super big muscles?" Just then the door swung open. "The one and only!"

"Emmett?" He stared at me. Maybe he didn't remember me. I felt like I was going to cry. "Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

After not seeing my brother for over 70 years I did not know what to do. "What in the world is going on here?" A blonde girl asked from the corner. "Who the heck are you? Get out of this house!" she demanded. Emmett was still motionless. The doctor, Carlisle was the first to pipe up. "Rosalie. This is Dr. McCarty. My new colleague at the hospital." All seven were now staring at me. Emmett was failing to speak. "Your sister?" asked a man from the back of the room. He was gorgeous. I had seen a lot of vampires in my time but he was amazing. I snapped back to reality when I was being crushed in a bone breaking (not really) hug. "Bella? Where the heck have you been? I am so sorry I never came back. I'm glad you're here, as a vampire…" he paused "How the heck did this happen!" I flinched as his voice rose. "I'll take a rain check on that." Emmett looked confused and hurt. "No I want you to tell me everything! From the beginning!" I wanted to cry and scream from flashbacks this conversation was causing me. James, yelling, screaming, crying, blood, gone… "Emmett stop yelling you're scaring her."

I came back to reality when this angel spoke. "Edward you're not in this." Edward, that was the angels name. "Excuse me but I do have a shift to take at the hospital." I stepped out of the room. Edward jumped up. "Mind if I take you?" he asked. I pause then answered "Yes I would like that."

In the car Edward asked me questions. I got so wrapped up in his eyes I forgot the hospital. "What about.." "the hospital" he finished my sentence. "Alice can see the future and called you in sick." **(truth)** "Oh, do you have any significant powers?" He paused. "Yes I can read minds" "What you know? You know! You jerk invading on my private thoughts I should kill you!" I screamed. "I cant help it." He simply replied.

I would like to talk about this James." He spit his name. "Only if you want to I just feel attatched to you like…" I wondered what he would have said next. He knew I was broken why was he still here? "After Em left my uncle died and I went bankrupt james worked at the bank and helped me out… He said he would only if I would marry him. James was wealthy. He didn't love me though he thought of me more as a trophy. I'm not even pretty. I guess I was smart. I looked for honesty but always was in question when it came to james. He beat and hated me. Isn't the highlight of my life. I met the denalis and they gave me a new start. I did drink human blood for a while. What a monster I was." He gently took my face in his hands and said "You are beautiful smart loving kind and everything good." **(truth)** With that he took his mouth and placed it on mine. His kiss was nothing like James. I still was uncomfortable. I knew I loved him but I was broken. I still had scars needing to be healed. "I love you too. **(truth)** Take all the time you need ill be there." Edward said.

**EDWARD POV**

She was beautiful she talk about her past memerories coming up cutting open my heart every pain and sorrow he had every caused her. At the end she said how worthless she was and I had to prove her wrong so I kissed her we kissed for hours. Litterally. Two whole hours just her lips and mine. I could hear she was didn't like it at some time but that didn't stop me.


End file.
